Stick?
by PeppermisTxJayfeatheR
Summary: Stick? - What if there was a female cat trapped inside Jayfeather's precious stick? What if Rock granted her escape and told her to make Jayfeather less of a 'stick in the mud? Rated T for...just in case.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own warriors. Go away, crazy fan girls. You have no chance with Jayfeather.**

* * *

****Rock looked down at the slightly mangled stick at his paws. He looked over the scratches and marks, everything that lay forever embedded on that small branch.

He let out a sigh. "It is what has to be done." He placed his paw on the stick and closed his eyes, feeling his energy drain slowly. "Tomorrow, when Jayfeather visits you for a message from me, he will get the unexpected."

He opened his eyes, his spirit's last threads of existence vanishing forever.

"And you will be set free."

And all that was left with a stick glowing a strange green color lying on the leaves and grass, tucked safe in it's hole where Jayfeather last left it.


	2. Chapter 1- Welcome Home

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own warriors, so go bug the Erins instead. I love fan letters; but there's no way I'm giving you my address. XP **

* * *

_Chapter One_

Jayfeather shifted in his nest, wondering what to do. _Why does it seem as if I do the same thing every single day?_ He wondered. He stood, shaking the moss from his fur. _Time to collect herbs. Wait, no, I have to eat first. THEN I'll collect herbs. Then some cat will bug me; probably Berrynose. After that, I'll sort herbs, then tend to Briarlight and sick cats. And then..._

He let out a sigh.

Jayfeather padded sleepily out of the den, meowing, "I'm going to collect herbs," over his shoulder to Briarlight.

She mumbled, "Okay..."

He continued to the camp clearing, and he sniffed the air. He smelled the scents of different cats. He heard Firestar and Graystripe talking by the fresh kill pile, then Sandstorm adding in.

He padded over, lowering his head to the prey. He clenched his jaws around a plump mouse and sat beside the others.

"Hi, Jayfeather," Graystripe meowed, "How are you holding up?"

Jayfeather nodded, "Fine."

Jayfeather heard Firestar chewing insanely loud, and muttered so nobody could hear, "Except for my leader chewing on gravel in my ears."

Firestar mewed, "That's good. Are you off to collect herbs?"

Sandstorm meowed, "Do you need any help?"

Jayfeather felt his fur bristle, then lay it down flat. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

"How's Briarlight?"

"Oh...um, she's good. She's getting along really well with her exercises. I'm thinking of guiding her on a walk soon; she seems ready."

Firestar smiled, and mewed, "Alright."

Jayfeather awkwardly gulped down the rest of his prey and stood, licking his mouth. "I'm going to be off now." He turned and made his way slowly to the camp exit. He ducked his head, feeling branches scrape irritably on his ears.

Jayfeather walked through the forest, figuring that it was a good time to consult the stick. _I wonder if Rock has anything to tell me..._

* * *

_~1st person: Jayfeather~_

I felt the wind pick up a little, and I shivered, _It's so cold out..._ I traipsed through the leaf-bare snow, feeling my paws sink slightly into the snow. I blinked, shaking the snow that was beginning to collect off of my face.

I felt the grass begin to grow more sparse, and I knew I was getting closer to the place I had put the stick.

I sniffed the air again, and pricked my ears. I thought I had heard something. I sighed, and thought, _I guess it was just my imagination. _

_"OW!"  
_ I heard a screech, and jumped. _Who is that?!_ I thought, stunned. I began running towards the noise, and realized something; it was in the direction of the stick!

I skidded to a halt, and felt an empty hole beneath my front right paw. I smelt a she-cat, and she seemed really close by. I felt whiskers brush up against my cheek. "Ah!" I exclaimed, stumbling backwards. I realized that she didn't smell like Thunderclan at all. "Who are you?!"

* * *

_~1st person: Lily ~_

I watched the tom in front of me carefully, and remembered Rock's words: _You must tell him where you come from. He is blind, like me. And be careful with your words. He's a bit...sensitive..._

"Jayfeather?" I asked, curious if that was him. He did look blind to me. He didn't even notice me standing there. He practically ran into me!

I bent my head back and licked my chestnut brown fur. I looked down at my white paws.

He blinked and mewed, "How in the heck of Starclan do you know my name?! I don't even know you!"

I chuckled. "Let me explain to you where I come from...Jayfeather..."

He frowned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, strange she-cat."

I rolled my eyes back, and, of course, he didn't notice. I laughed quietly and he twitched his ear in question. "I...I'm the stick."

"WHAT?!" He screeched, his ears flattening, "You must be INSANE!"

I laughed loudly. "Rock released me...I-I've been trapped in that thing for...so long...and now I'm free!"

"But where is the stick?!" He snapped, looking agile.

I sighed. "It's broken."

"Then how will I contact Rock?!" He hissed, his tail swishing. "Huh?!"

"You can't!" I snapped, growing agitated, "Rock is gone, okay?! He doesn't want yo bothering him anymore! He can't tell you anything!" I looked down at my paws and whispered, "Sorry."

I looked up at him, and could tell by the look on his face that he still didn't believe me. "How do you know about Rock anyway?" He meowed softly, then yelled, "Who are you?!"

I backed up, my eyes widening. I whimpered. "I said, I'm sorry." I shoved my way past him, leaving him there astonished. Rock had told me where to find their camp, and I ran there as fast as I could.

_Not so good so far, _I heard Rock's voice, _but maybe you can get better..._

I continued running, and finally skidded into a thorn tunnel. I stopped for a few moments to catch my breath, and briefly wondered what would happen, and how the Thunderclan cats would take my random arrival.

_Don't worry,_ Rock assure me, _I told Firestar. He knows who you are._

I let out a sigh of relief and padded cautiously into the clearing. Immediately, I felt all the cats turn to stare at me. My fur bristled as I heard whispers all around.

A brown tabby tom walked up to me and spoke softly, "Who are you? Why are you in Thunderclan camp?" His gaze ran down my body, and I shivered.

"I-I-I..." I didn't know what to say.

He narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, a bright ginger cat joined us and mewed confidently, "Don't worry, Brambleclaw. I know her. She's here on...business..." Brambleclaw blinked in question, then nodded, backing up a little.

"Welcome home, Chestnutflight." Firestar purred.

* * *

_I know, kind of short. Review please! :D _


End file.
